Broken Tools
by Icarus Aurora
Summary: A letter arrives for Riven, from Irelia, offering a chance to cut time off her sentence immeasurably. Who knows what job Irelia could possibly have for Riven? (Commission by Geist)


Geist's Commission - Broken Tools

The rope holding the plough to the oxen broke, splintering the plough. This was barely a mercy to the ground that had been churned up endlessly.

Night or day it didn't really matter, Riven worked. Her family had insisted that she didn't need to. She didn't listen. She barely ever listened. Whether it was words of praise or care or advice, words barely seemed to reach her. At least, for a while. The screams of pain still echoed through her head cutting out whatever they kept saying to her. She needed to work. Work silenced the voices, the screams, the faint little noise that always could be heard over the roar of the battle; someone's final breath.

She panted.

She listened.

The mud squelched. The oxen mooed indignantly and continued walking through the field towards the fence, ropes dangling uselessly from its back. She sighed and linked her arm underneath the plough and ripped it out of the ground. The wood creaked, threatening to snap under her strength. She flipped it upside down so the blades didn't dig into the ground and started walking towards the fence. There was barely any wind, the only sound came from her feet squelching into the mud, the dragging of the plough and the occasional moo from the oxen.

Her usually fair skin was splattered with brown, her white robes and bandages all stained from her work. They insisted they clean her. It never helped. It was like sitting in a tub of your own sick. Other people's blood or the bodies of those she had damned would've been easier whenever she went under. Then it'd be no different from when she wasn't working. This was of her own creation, the putrid leftovers of what she had already eaten, thrown up again and again. What was she handing to these people? A well tilled field? No, just what she had thrown up. Her own sick. What else could she do though?

She looked up at the sky and saw the stars. The twinkled down at her lovingly, their child of the universe. She stood by the fence in her stained rags, no shoes, covered in mud, her hair messy, her skin scarred, her life no more, and wondered why the sky had not fallen down upon her yet. With a loud squidge, she drew her foot out of the mud and placed it on the gate. She pulled the other foot out and swung herself over the gate in one fluid movement.

Her body had not forgotten her training, nor its shape that'd arrived from her training. No doubt she would've made a fine noble's wife had she chosen to remain back in Noxus. Her face was pretty, some would say it held a certain naivety to her look but her eyes told of things so deep none would say it. If the eyes did not convince them of her wisdom and her guilt then her scars did. They struck across her face like thunderbolts, permanent shadows on her face. It was astounding how they had healed so well. One went all the way across her face, over her nose and down past her chin into her shoulder. You could literally see battle upon her, the remnant scar echoing history of the fight.

Mud stuck to her cheeks and lips. It was cracked as it had dried fast in the long night's wind, making her high cheekbones obvious. Her lips were thin, barely there in comparison to the plush beautiful women of Ionia. Her nose was small, but the wells around her eyes from the nose were deep, her eyes seemingly further away than the rest of her face like an optical illusion.

Her eyes themselves were a light orange and currently surrounded with the dark circles that came with her thinking. Sleep only came when she wore herself out, much to her family's displeasure of having to pick her up out of the field she fell asleep in so the dark rings had become almost a permanent feature. Her eyebrows were thin and to the point, leaving open her forehead that was much larger than normal. However, if there was one thing about her face she hated the most it would be her hair. It was completely uncontrollable. It stuck up in the most random of places. Keeping it short seemed to just make it worse as well, despite it being useful for battle. Now she just kept it shoulder length out of habit. She twirled a lock in her finger and pulled down hard on it, pain spiking through her head. The dirt dislodged from her hair and came down as a fine dust, smattering over her face. She sighed, didn't bother to wipe it off her face, and unlocked the gate allowing the oxen out. One hand around the plough, she set off down the road to home. If she could call it that.

Her stride was barely impeded by the plough. Her entire body rippled with muscle. It was surprising to people. How could a woman that thin lift something so large on her own? She was not this hulking mass that Noxus so often produced, but like a ballet dancer. Every muscle on her body was defined, as if smoothly carved out of stone. Her O-Ma had once said she had a body like hardened clay, smooth but surprisingly tough. Hers did not shatter when force was applied to it. There were peaks and valleys in every section of her, not just her breasts. The contours between the muscles had shadows under the sun. It was a sight not many men were accustomed to, drawn in by her face only to find themselves strangely uncomfortable in the presence of a women with a stronger body than them. Her stomach was not smooth, but instead sported a six pack. Her shoulders were thoned and topped her arms gruffly. Her thigh and calves looked as they had come straight out of a butcher's shop and were so clear cut a doctor would've had an orgasm over such a perfect example to stick labels to.

She did not have the hips so many men looked for in a woman. The memory of that sort of woman had been permanently stuck in her head when she had seen the Silent Maiden perform. Sona had visited Ionia after the majority of the clean-up had finished. A land of her own that she had not lived in, she had played for them all in the capital, possibly the entire of Ionia going to see her performance. There, something awoke a little inside Riven. A twinge of jealousy shot through her as she watched the incredible performance with everyone else. The soldier inside her however made her watch the musician more though. A beauty that could not be contained, whether by the clothes that struggled to keep all off her, in, or the cruel fate the world had given her removing her voice. No doubt she had many suitors back home, so many men to dote on her.

Riven had argued with herself for days afterwards, trying to rid herself of society's ideals for her. That she should have a partner, that she should be in a relationship. No. She couldn't. Not after what she had done. The only thing she could compete with Sona on womanliness was with her breasts. Whilst she was an excellent contender she had no doubt that Sona won out there as well. Her breasts were large, and, like the rest of her body, they didn't jiggle. They had just meant when her new armour had finally arrived, it had had to be sent back to have even larger cups hammered out. She was the antithesis to what so many men wanted. No damsel in distress, no waiting for the man to come home, no womanly qualities other than the two orbs of pleasure that had been more a hindrance to her. She sighed, spat out the bile in her mouth at the memory of Sona and walked even harder towards her home. That girl would never know, she would remain naïve, she would never have to seek redemption like she did. Riven bit her lip and didn't even hear the sounds of the plough dragging along the land. She didn't want to be like her! Who'd want to be like her!?

Riven practically threw the plough, dumping it next to the shed. She turned and quickly raised her hand in front of her eyes to block out the light as it shot out from over the horizon. Sunrise. The golden light threw long shadows onto the world as it started booting darkness aside. She sighed gently as the warmth from the shining light filled her, the coldness of the night slowly fading away.

She almost jumped out of her skin as the front door creaked opened next to her. Her O-ma blinked blearily at her, trying to concentrate on her as he yawned. Riven exhaled carefully, pulling herself out of the stance she had automatically thrown herself into. She straightened up and yawned in response to her foster mother's yawn.

"Riven? You had a message come for you last night dear," the old woman said gently, pinching the bridge of her nose. She coughed a little and closed the creaky wooden door behind her, clicking it shut. "Asa said not to interrupt you whilst you were working,"

"Sorry O-ma," Riven murmured, casting her head down as guilt filled her. Her lips trembled. "The plough broke whilst I was working."

"About time it did," her O-ma said promptly. Riven blinked and lifted her head to stare at the old woman. "Well don't look at me like that girl! You only went over the fields three times each, the earth is so new and ground up this year's crop will be pretty much unkillable. Don't worry, we'll get a new one."

"I didn't want you to have to get a new one," Riven sighed, her hand automatically coming up and pushing it through her hair whenever she was feeling down.

"Well we told you to stop working," O-ma said in her most motherly voice. The mix of loving contempt and exasperation that all mothers had in them whenever they gave advice to a child that was inevitably ignored. "No matter little one, we no longer need it this year, and I'm sure we can have it fixed up. These things last a long time if you look after them and don't overwork them," she expressed carefully emphasising the last couple of words.

Silence purveyed. It wasn't uncomfortable or awkward. Riven just felt guilty. It was like those times people said to stop apologising and just to keep moving with your life. You never felt like you had said sorry enough. You probably never would. O-ma blinked into the sun and smiled gently. Riven's heart fluttered at her expression. There was such love in her eyes at even the most basic of things in life. Every single day there was something to smile about. It didn't matter if it was exactly the same as the day before, each day was a blessing to her. Riven itched to hug the old woman, so much warmth she brought to her tattered soul. Every single moment with her she had to appreciate, every single second. Something agonised at the back of her mind however:

"What's the message O-ma?" Riven asked quietly, staring at the same sunrise. The dawn of a new day. When redemption always came she was told. Before it had been, on the dawn of a new day our enemies will die.

"Oh, right," O-ma smiled at her, "you're to go to report to the main Ionia barracks and report to the council member Irelia for a task to… help repay what was taken. As soon as possible," she finished sourly.

Riven's heart however fluttered. There was little left to do here, just the sowing of the seeds. Another chance, by a leader of Ionia no less.

Perhaps finally she could gain some peace. To be useful.

* * *

The capital of Ionia was another world in comparison to the outside of Ionia. She could practically feel the magic on her skin it was so heavily concentrated here. It put her on edge. It was like a tempest just waiting to explode. Was it just her who felt it? Nobody else around her in the streets she walked down or the roads she took seemed to notice it.

She asked several people for directions to the barracks. Such was the design of Ionia's architecture that it didn't look anything like a barracks and instead looked exactly like every other building surrounding it. God knows what Ionians did if they ever wanted to have a red light district. The front door was manned only by one guard who waved her inside once he saw the letter.

Riven strolled into the building, her broken blade on her back. Nobody would recognise her, nobody had recognised her, her face shielded from the population by the green hood that kept in her short white hair. It was connected to the two piece stretchy green suit she wore underneath her armour. Massive gilded steel pauldrons sat on her left shoulder, a simpler one on her right allowing more movement for her sword arm. Her steel breastplate was gilded golden too, the two steel cups just a little too small for her breasts making her feel slightly squeezed around her chest. She rattled slightly as she walked, still unused to wearing so much armour causing it to hit against itself. Along her forearms she had steel braces, elegantly carved and gilded, the Ionian insignia emblazoned upon them. Tightly pressed around her legs, the steel plate leggings clanked along with every step into the building. The shoes were built into armour, giving her little space in the way of movement that she particularly wanted. Thankfully around the kneecap they had left it mostly open, allowing her a little leeway to crouch, jump and dodge. She made particular note however that it left her ass completely open to the world, only her green suit and panties covering it. Not that anyone would take any interest in her flat ass. She had a small shawl attach itself to the armour, allowing her a little more defence in the harsher of climate and elements. It wasn't much, but O-ma had insisted.

She climbed the flowing stairs up to the offices at the very top of the building, the fifth floor. The entire first, second, third and fourth floor had been dedicated to bedrooms. 8 men a room, 100 rooms. It was incredible. So many men living in absolute harmony with one another, all joined by the common purpose of holding out against the invaders. A little late to have built the magnificent building, she thought bitterly. The smell was also, quite incredible. Ionias were known for their hygiene, but even if all these men could actually keep clean it wouldn't be enough. The smell of sweat reeked, hitting her nose like a shotgun blast. Not that she wasn't used to it, her own sweat just as smelly, yet the potency was devastating. It was so overpoweringly heady it threatened to knock her out. She concentrated on the stairs and eventually made it to the top.

There were very few rooms here. Offices. She breathed carefully and went up to the one that the stairs entrance directly pointed at. It had a gold name plate stuck to it. Even if she couldn't completely read their language, she didn't need any other clues. Her hand rose carefully and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice said strongly, but quietly. Riven instantly knew what sort of voice that was. One of a leader. One who survived. One who didn't have a shred of doubt that her commands _would_ be followed.

She opened the door carefully and was met with a gaze that could've cut through stone. Irelia sat leaning forwards, elbows on the table, hands linked together, her chin resting on the plateau of her fingers. Riven was at a loss for words. The stories of Irelia put her as a striding woman who had fought in the battle of Ionia as one of its greatest champions, singlehandedly fighting off the Raven Sorcerer Swain and made him _extremely_ singlehanded. She had towered above men, cut through armies and was responsible for a graveyard of swords.

What sat in front of her was just a mere woman, if anything she was probably around the same height as Riven. She had a plain sort of look to her. Her face was clean, straightforward and had a general air of attractiveness to it, but wasn't anything to astound people with. She didn't want to think about it but Riven thought that she was prettier than her. Rather large eyebrows sat atop of heavy eyes. Like she was looking through the entire world through a thick pane of glass. Her eyes were a smattered blue. Her forehead was small but mostly covered by the council band across it. Her nose was big, the tip of it rather bulbous and rounded. Cheekbones weren't defined either and her ears were so small Riven almost worried for her. The only feature that agreed with the stories of Ionia beauty was her lips. They were thick and full, like soft cushions waiting to bring dangerous pleasure to the unsuspecting person. Riven focused on them. Riven focused on them as she started to speak.

"I said come in," Irelia repeated pointedly as Riven's ears started working very hurriedly. She indicated the chair across the desk from her. Riven nodded, quickly closing the door behind her. She sat. She placed her broken blade on her knees so it didn't damage the chair and looked up once again into the face of Irelia. Her hair was long and flowing. Meticulously looked after, it shone whenever the sunlight hit it, bouncing off in blue rays. It was such a strange blue too, it was the same colour you saw if you looked deep into a river. It was the water, the current at the very bottom. The one people so often got caught in and then were suddenly washed away.

"So? How can I help?" Irelia sat back into her chair as if she had made some decision about Riven.

"I'm Riven. You sent for me to help out here at the barracks," Riven got out as she tried to appear smart in her new Ionian armour.

"Oh so you're the turncoat." Riven winced at the words. Irelia smiled, a little devilish twist at the corners of her lips. Clearly she was used to toying with people. "Excellent. I can't do the job alone, I've way too much paperwork as much as I like doing it, and all the others are on leave the for the start of this year, we very much doubt we need the man power during the winter and spring months, so having you, who so wanted to atone, will make it so much easier for them as well. Well I must say, you certainly look like you will be good at it. I'm afraid me doing it makes them very wary."

"Uh, what?" Riven's eyebrows furrowed as the words didn't seem to connect together. She'd be participating with Irelia?

"Don't worry. It's probably best if I show you." Irelia smiled warmly at her, elder sister like. Gracefully she stood and walked over to the door before Riven even thought of standing up. She watched Riven scramble up out of her chair and walk out the door as she held it open. Whilst she didn't enjoy watching the female soldiers do their work, there was something about this one that made her excited to see what'd happen.

Irelia swiftly walked to a room just before the stairway in the hallway. Like the building itself, it seemed as if it was sculpted out of the trees that just so happened to be there. The hallway walks were sleek and smooth, flowing lines that curved around each hewn out doorframe. She opened the portal and reached just inside the door. Irelia threw the key at Riven who caught it out of reflex and smiled at her.

"Here we are. We'll be giving you your own private room for whilst you're here," Irelia nodded at the open door. Riven walked over and looked inside. It was a lightly furnished room but elegant nonetheless. A bed in the corner, an en suite bathroom, a full length mirror, a desk and a window. Each one so smoothly naturally designed as was almost like she was sitting in a white garden, the beautiful white ash wood beaming out at her as sunlight trickled into the room and bounced off the texture.

"This is… this is too much," Riven gaped. Her own room at the top of the barracks with the rest of the officers. As a previous Noxian, still repaying her debt towards the nation, she expected much much worse. "Surely I should sleep with the rest of the men."

"Nonsense. If you did that you wouldn't be here very long, everyone knows you're a Noxian so everyone would want a piece of you." Riven nodded, carefully put her sword inside next to the door and accepted the golden key dropped into her hands. She stared at it, but then realised Irelia had already moved on down the stairs and ran after her.

Walking down the corridor, Riven stared at Irelia curiously. Here was the commander of legions, the fighter of legend, one who had taken down Swain and cut off his arm forcing him to flee from the battlefield. Yet she had an ass that would've rivalled Sona's. Her hips swung gently as she walked down the smoothly casted corridor, her delicate hand trailing gently along the wall. Her outfit only further amplified how refined she was. Her pink, steel gilded, boots to her blue leggings, left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Her wide hips were only covered by her dress, again gilded in steel, a slightly darker pink that hugged her form, her muscles coming through. Another twinge of jealousy ran through Riven as her thin waist, medium breasts, even sleek arms were only amplified by the metallic highlights. Her shoulders weren't muscled like hers, and her biceps didn't stick out. No, she was smooth and sleek. Probably would've been even more alluring had she not transferred over to becoming a warrior. Clearly she still held on to her past, the pink ribbons delicately tied to her limbs. She wondered what she'd be like when she danced. The blue hair swayed behind her softly as she planted each footfall confidently, very much one with the place.

"Would the men and women really hate me that much?"

"Women? Oh right. No I think they'll be quite thankful when they come back." Irelia knocked on the door and without waiting, opened it. Eight men, half dressed, looked around with an expectant manner, their eyes alight with possibilities. "Excuse us gentlemen. You have the equipment necessary?"

"All of the women soldiers are away?" Riven asked as she cast an uninterested eye over the men as she walked into the room. Were these the ones she'd be training?

"Currently, yes. Which is why you'll be working here," Irelia finished. She slammed the door behind her. The sound of the key turning in the lock rang throughout the room.

The men were quick, and Riven wasn't expecting to be attacked. Two grabbed her wrists, one more came to her with a rope. Suddenly she was on her knees, her face slamming into the floor painfully. The shock ran through her causing her body to go slack as she swung for her sword that wasn't there. She gasped as her lungs started working and struggled against her attacker's grip only to find her wrists already bound together.

Words escaped her as she felt the knot pulled tight. The rest of the men grabbed her legs. She found herself on her back, laying painfully on her hands. They pulled her legs apart as the sudden realisation of what they wanted to do with her hit her full force. Her heart didn't sink. It dropped through a hole in the floor and kept going, unable to hit the bottom as anxiety gripped her.

"No. No! NO!" Riven screamed. The sound of a tear filled the room along with the sensation of being utterly freezing completely overtaking her. In one fell pull, the largest of the bunch had grabbed the back of her green bodysuit and pulled, the fabric tearing all the way down her back to the bottom of her calves leaving her now exposed skin pressing against the cold floor.

Riven shivered in fear as more hands came upon her from all angles. The slipped around inside her armour, brushing against her skin and not taking much care with each strap they unhooked or plated the pulled off. It was suffocating, the hands, the limbs, the bodies above her, grabbing her, feeling her, smothering her, blocking out the light. She could barely see the roof past all the faces that blurred together, each man nothing more than a blank face of pure lust wanting to indulge themselves on her body. Her heart thumped as her nakedness became more and more real, her armour clattering as it was cast aside without a second thought. More hands. Less space. One went around her neck. She felt the thumb press against her throat. Words suddenly bloomed in her mind. "Irelia! What're you doing?! I've had my sentencing! I'm not a… a…" she shrieked.

"Oh we know you've been judged fairly, that you no longer want to be called a murderer." The voice that rang through the room was void of emotion. It sent shivers of fear through her. Suddenly the image of a killer on the battlefield, the leader of a nation in crisis filled her mind. Here she was; nothing but a Noxian. An enemy. Who could find it within themselves to forgive her? "However, you agreed to repent. To compensate for what you took away from us. You know of our fluidity, and in an army where emotions run high, both female and male soldiers are allowed to let themselves out on one another. So each day you will be these soldier's plaything. Their toy in which they can let out their desires on. Each day will be a new room, until you have been fucked by every room in this barracks."

"But that's-argh," Riven coughed when a man instantly shoved his hand in her mouth, pulling out her tongue. She shook her head quickly escaping the hold he had. She wriggled against the pressure. She wriggled against the hands. Desperately she looked for Irelia's face among the men. Surely somewhere, the kind woman would be there. Surely somewhere. "One hundred rooms! That'll break me!"

"Then after one hundred days, you will have atoned, murderer." It almost sounded like she was yawning. Suddenly just above her, through a gap between the heads of men, her face appeared. She wasn't angry or sad, or even smiling. Merely she looked slightly amused, like a person waiting in line for their food at the market only for the vendor to completely miss the bag when they try to pack it. "Who knows, maybe you'll come to enjoy it. No doubt you'll have turned into a broken whore by the end of it. Hopefully not, but we'll see."

"I…" Riven's find faltered. Some part of her, the majority of her, still wanted to fight back, to not allow this horrible use of her body continue. Yet the one part of her that had made her change, to seek her redemption in these lands, submitted. She knew it was lost. She would hate it all. Everything they did. Everything they would probably say. Just simply being here. But she would survive. Her voice shuddered, "very well. I'll… do what is necessary."

"Excellent! Obviously I'll be watching your first day today, just to see how you do," Irelia's voice floated through the air to her. Till it stopped. Then the world collapsed on her body like she stood underneath a tree, but with no woodcutter shouting 'Timber!'

She breathed. Deeper, deeper, deeper. She had to calm herself. Disassociate herself from the feelings. It kept pounding down on her though. Each piece of clothing ripped away revealed more skin. Each clang as the armour dropped to the floor made her feel more vulnerable. She tensed as she felt a hand slip into her panties, brushing over her lower lips without a care, then ripping them off in one motion. She gritted, refusing to let out a scream as the last vestige of her defence became shreds in a matter of seconds, slowly wafting down to the floor.

The hands were unrelenting. Every piece, the breast plate, boots, hood, all thrown away. Now she was naked. Her breasts spilled out. Her abs exposed. Her back pressed against the cold floor. She went slack, unwilling to give any fight or listen to any command. She would let them use her, but she wouldn't let them have any satisfaction over her. At least that's what she believed at first. Her body jerked immediately as a hand went to her breast, grabbing and squeezing it painfully. Pain and pleasure sprang through her as the nipple was tweaked between thumb and finger. She quaked as her body betrayed her mind. Her teeth gritted. How long would she have to suffer this? Would she really change?

Riven exhaled a shudder as she felt the fingertips of the hands start stroking her body. Her body heated up, the sexual friction, temperature was contagious. She could feel it radiating off them. They were looking for nothing more but to fuck. To use her. Beat her. Rape her. Fuck her. Panic hit her in the face and kept dragging her down to the bottom as she fought her instinct to kick out. To lose all autonomy sent her brain spinning. Her stomach burbled in a pleasured response however as her heart rate rocketed. Her senses sharpened, the smell of the room, of the men, sexual organs standing to attention and being freed from their confines of fabric one by one, filled her nostrils and fogged her mind.

Grunts and groans and complaints filled the space around her, each man trying to grab more, touch more, assert dominance. She gasped as one against stuck his fingers in her mouth, grabbing her tongue and pulling it out. Her body twitched. She closed her eyes. One was squeezing her thighs, the flesh not at all pliant in his hands. Thick muscle didn't work the way he wanted it to so his hand came down hard on it. She wanted to not squeal as the smack on her skin rang through her body. She couldn't help coughing when the other men caught on. Nothing more than a piece of meat needing tenderising stinging slaps ran across her body. Her thighs and abs took the brunt of it. Many more hands smacked her breasts painfully, uncaring. The last few went to her face, not even giving her time to allow her head to slacken. Her entire body stung as they tried softening her, each shock and slap sending sparks through her, heating her up even more. She closed her eyes and wished her body wouldn't react in such a way but felt her lower lips become moist regardless.

Riven's eyes flung open when two hands went around her neck and the first cockhead pressed against her lips. Looking at the man completely upside down, she never got much time to take in his features as he forced her mouth open with his cock, thrusting as much of it as he could down in one motion, with his balls hitting her in the eyes. Riven groaned against the cock that strained her throat open. The feeling overwhelmed her. Her orifice was stuffed, completely filled with the dick of a man. She had never felt this way before, completely compressed, no escape, suffocating on cock. Her body jerked as her throat tried to get rid of it, to spit it out completely but as it slowly retreated it drove itself back in, deeper this time. Her mouth overproduced on saliva. It dribbled out the sides of her mouth, her breasts heaving.

Hips jerking, the darkness appeared on the edge of her vision. Her nose snorted, she coughed splattering the cock with saliva. It dribbled down over her face, going into her eyes. She moaned in pleading for help, releasing a muffled squeal when it bottomed out inside her neck with another thrust, her lips pressing against the pubic hair of the man's crotch. Desperately her nose tried working overtime but her mouth still attempted to breathe. It merely led to her nostrils being filled with even more of the man's scent.

Fading vision aside the men took her jerking hips as an invitation, one planting himself in-between her legs and spreading her drenched flesh folds apart gently. Riven moaned as suddenly the touch on her crotch blasted pleasure through her foggy oxygen deprived mind. It only amplified the pleasure flowing through her, her mind screaming to hold on as it was suddenly swamped with too many sensations at once.

As he pushed his two fingers into her he very much knew she wouldn't, nay couldn't, be unresponsive for long. Riven's legs shook as pleasure of having her pussy split open flowed through her like the tide. Unstoppable however much she wished her body to not react, her lungs drew breath, immediately choking again on the cock that filled her throat. Her voice naturally moaned, muffled, whilst her hips waggled. Both pleasure and asphyxiation causing the reaction, thoughts coming at a snail's pace. Over all of them was her desire to just enjoy it. To give in to the pleasure that was to come. To ignore the suffocating feeling of all these men, all these hands, all these dicks. Already she could feel her body ramping up for orgasm, only helped by her addled mind which encouraged the more primal feelings.

Her hips jerked into the man's fingers as it sought out more pleasure, more fire in her, more to scratch that itch! No! She needed to stay alive! To redeem herself, not become a common whore. To apologise to these men, whose brothers she took to beyond the grave. She cast her eyes around as she tried to concentrate on her nose and breathing through it, the darkness inking its way across her vision. Those who couldn't get to her, and even those that could, already had their hands around their cocks, pumping furiously suggesting they were getting close to their first orgasm of the… day.

Quickly they flooded her vision as they all stood next to the man who had claim to her mouth, his thrusting unceasing. All looked expectantly at him. He complied, synchronised with their jerking off, pulling his cock out of her mouth. Riven coughed, trying to gasp for air. She never got the chance before being hit in the face by multiple strings of cum. The white gloop covered her face endlessly, each cock twitching almost in sync together unloading onto her face again and again. A collective groan went through the men. Riven shook her face, some of the spunk getting caught in her throat as she tried to breath.

Her open mouth however, once the men had finished spraying her face white, was a perfect invitation of the one who had been previously fucking her throat. Without mercy he slammed back in, his hips crashing into her face. Riven arched as she was violated again, her only airway sealed off as the darkness around her vision started encompassing her vision. All noise cut off. So did taste. Then sight. All she was left with was the smell of all their cum filling her nostrils as it completely covered her face and dripped down into her hair. And the feelings, of the stick substance slowly dripping down her face, the feeling of her throat being absolutely full, the pleasure and wetness emanating from her pussy as the fingers churned around inside it, the rope binding her hands, the hands pawing her body, the pinching of her nipples. All amplified by the asphyxiation sending her mind flying through the clouds.

Suddenly, like an anvil dropping from the sky, Riven came as she blacked out. Her body jerked, her pussy squeezed down on the fingers, harshly at first then quickly dying down as the involuntary spasms that ran through her body lose purpose, the mind no longer there to experience the pleasure or react to it. Her body went slack, not that the men noticed. The one pulled his fingers out of her pussy and shuffled forwards on his knees, lining himself up for an even greater ride than what he had just given. Only Irelia noticed Riven's eyes as they swung up into her head. She sighed and shook her head, disappointed. She stood up.

"Okay new rule boys. You're not allowed to fuck her when she's passed out. That defeats the point of it otherwise," Irelia drawled out, her breathing slightly hard as she watched the white haired woman get defiled in front of her till she passed out. She had barely begun as well. "Prepare yourself then wake her up, no point slowing down now."

The men nodded and started shifting around her body. The one who had been previously using her throat lifted Riven up and slid underneath her carefully, his cock coming out between her thighs. Another man took his place, his hardened cock early ready to fill her mouth again. The last man to a hole didn't move, his cockhead already pressing against the moist lips of her pussy, drawing circles on it with the tip. Two other men held her legs down, their hands around their cocks. The other three milled around, hungrily waiting for their chance to join in. The hands had stopped, for now, instead they would watch. Intensely. The man above her face simply reached down and slapped her again, the ring of the slap bouncing through the room.

Riven awoke with a start, the pain across her face feeling like bubbling oil. Her lungs heaved as she sucked in air, panting worse than a dog on a hot day, coughing out all the spit, saliva and semen in her mouth, her heart pounding as her anxiety raked her. Her eyes flung around the room as all the memories came flooding back immediately, not just the ones of sex but the shouts, the screams, the blood, the death of the battlefield. Pleasure suddenly burned through her as guilt filled her mind, the smothering out the light, the empty darkness of all these men like some sort of sick freedom where she didn't need to think!

"I'm sorry!" Riven yelled out as the man plunged deep into her pussy. Riven groaned, panting hard to refill her aching lungs as pleasure flowed up through her and into her mind. Tears leaked out of the side of her eyes and down into her hair as the guilt of her body enjoying such a fucking filled her. She groaned louder as the man didn't give her time to adjust and instantly start thrusting inside her, his cock reaching a little deeper each time until his pubic hair was smacking up against hers. Her body convulsed with pleasure. Her back arched. Her breasts swung back and forth with every thrust. Her head hung from her neck, her mouth wide open releasing moan and grunt and pant and whimper continuously.

The room filled with Riven's noises, the wet squelching of her pussy being messed up by his cock, the smell of her genitals permeating and combining with the men's smell. Guilt and the utter need for redemption, for freedom of the pain filled her mind as pleasure whited out all other thoughts. She had to satisfy them. How else could she ever repay them? Gulping down air, she moaned "I'm sorry for what I've done! I'm sorry for getting off on this!"

Riven practically screamed as the man who she was now laying on thrust up into her asshole taking her anal virginity without any warning. Her asshole stretched to accommodate the girth for the first time, her lower half now completely stuffed by cocks. She realised what had happened and tried to twist to look over her shoulder at the man she was now laying on, his arms wrapped tightly around her stomach. She felt as if she was being pulled apart, split open by the two cocks now splitting open her pussy and ass in sync. Pain ripped through her as her asshole stretched unnaturally causing the pleasure to spike inside her in unusual ways. She could feel the two cocks pressing against one another inside her, only the thin walls of flesh separating them. The heat and tension in her own body almost immediately twanged tighter like a highly strung bow string. The sweat and heat from the other men layered themselves on top of her.

The men's groans filled the room along with her whimpers and squeals till suddenly she was cut off; the last orifice filled. Riven's mind went blank as her body turned onto autopilot, simply experiencing the pleasures her body gifted her through the rape, her mind drowning in it. Her pussy dripped down onto the legs of the man she was laying on. Her breasts bounced with every combined thrust from the pair pounding her lower half. She sucked hungrily on the cock in her throat. Her stomach burbled as if hungry for a dose of cum to be placed there. Every single man she had to satisfy. To atone. She didn't want this. She hated this. She screamed at her body to not enjoy this. It didn't listen.

Riven revelled at being completely airtight. She hardly reacted when cum splattered across her body by the unattended men. The men jerking off on their own aimed at her breasts or her stomach, determined in covering her in white, marking her as theirs. It would barely last, they knew, but it felt so amazing to claim this Noxian bitch as theirs for the day.

Irelia watched the entire process take place, one hand in her crotch. She watched as the girl bucked into the cocks, her voice spilling out in apology whenever it wasn't stuffed with a cock. She hummed quietly, her eyes on Riven's face as it slowly lost focus on everything, pleasure completely filling her body. She could see the sweat drops starting to pile up making all of the flesh look shiny in the light. Irelia panted harder as Riven's muffled moans fell upon her ears, unable to stop the wet patch in her legging from getting any bigger. She almost joined in groaning when the man stuffing her throat came. She watched at Riven's throat bulged, the cock expanding slightly. It twitched shooting stream after stream of cum down her throat, bypassing her mouth, immediately into her stomach. The cock slowly slid out of her throat, Riven coughing as it left her mouth. She took massive gulps of air before the next man knelt down to have his way with her mouth. God it had been too long for Irelia. The energy in the room had only increased when Riven completely submitted. The amount of force they put into each thrust. Every grunt was louder. Expressions contorted in pleasure. Eyes filled with lust. Irelia's stomach churned in want.

The three men who were left over, unable to actually fit around Riven with the other five men without pushing each other out, stood watching her get raped to their glee. Their hands around their members they either leaned back against the wall or were hunched over, pointlessly nursing their hard-ons, listening to the noises that emanated from Riven, not necessarily what came from her mouth. They looked desperate for their release but didn't wish for it to be so soon, for their thicker, whiter, stickier shots to be wasted in covering Riven. No. They wanted what the others hand, a hole to wrap around their cocks. Irelia smirked as she watched them, crossing her arms underneath her breasts in a subtle attempt to gain their attention.

It didn't work. She rolled her eyes and walked over to them.

"Well now, I can't just have you boys waiting forever. It appear our newest worker here will take some time to get used to servicing so many men at once. So in the meantime, I hope you lot will be satisfied with me?" Irelia smiled devilishly. Her bracers clattered against the floor along with her metal gilded robes. Hooking her fingers around her legging she swiftly stepped out of them, dropping them in the pile with the rest of her clothes. Smiling widely, barely able to contain herself, she reached behind her and unhooked her strapless bra, then suggestively, without any input from her hands, shuffled out of her panties. The men watched, eyes glued to the garment, as it slid down her legs and landed on the floor. Their eyes slowly wandered back up to her naked crotch. A neat little tuft of bluish black pubic hair lay above her pussy, the moist lips sealing off the hole. Not for long if Irelia had her way.

She motioned to one of the men to lay down across from the girl whose apologies and moans from the rape had become less and less, instead turning into one drawn noise. Muffled by cock noise, but noise nevertheless. The man gripped the base of his cock, pointing it up into the air. She appreciated his actions, it was less for her to do. She stood with her feet either side of him slowly swaying back and forth. There was an art to it, she knew. To getting the most bang for your buck. Banging being the operative word. They wanted a show, it'd get them riled up. If she was a show she was something they couldn't have usually, like a celebrity on screen. An object they so wanted but could never earn in their lifetime. Make it a show, then suddenly when they find its real and they can touch you, then they'll try all the harder. Men were cute that way.

Gradually she dropped down onto the cock. First the crown, she cooed a little when it split her open, then a little of the shaft. She rotated her hips in circles, her thighs making her hover above the man, not allowing herself to come crashing down on his cock. She moaned quietly as it tickled around walls of her entrance. With each full circle of her hips she went lower. And lower. And lower. Till eventually; her ass bounced down. Irelia purred at the feeling of fullness in her pussy. Pleasure swam through, her body roaring in victory as the furnace raged brighter, hotter, fiercer. It almost made her want to stretch, like she was letting out all the tense knots in her body. She arched her back then bounced herself on the cock a little, the pleasure burning away at her insides. She moaned delightfully as laughter. Her hand came up and motioned the other men to her. "That bitch doesn't know what she's missing out on. Let's show her how we should really do it men."

She felt a man touching her biceps, jerking away from it as she felt rope press against her. She looked over her shoulder. She hissed at the man who had seemed to get the wrong idea at her words. He backed away from the expression on Irelia's face, holding the rope up in front of him as if it would provide some sort of defence.

"You tie me up like her and you will not wake up tomorrow morning to only your crotch being sore," Irelia warned, immediately cutting through the sounds in the room. The man faltered and quickly threw the rope over into a corner of the room, his face abashed.

"We fuck on my terms. Just consider yourselves lucky I'm being quite liberal with you lot. After all, I've got to look after a lot of you so just this time I'll allow you to use my ass," Irelia whispered. Even despite the constant noises coming from every party, each man could hear the pin drop metaphorically speaking. Irelia winked and waggled her ass, churning the insides of her pussy with the cock already inside her much to her delight.

Pleasure swam through her, only spurred on by the feeling of utter excitement as she watched, over her shoulder, the man confidently strode up to her, hand around the base of his cock which stood more than ready to attention. She reached back, leant forwards so her ass was in the air, and grabbed an ass cheek with each hand. Her fingers sunk into the pliant flesh. She pulled the cheeks apart revealing her asshole, puckering to the man until the muscles gave out. It gaped. The man's cock twitched at the sight. Almost running into her, her lined up his cock with the gaping hole, as if it was begging for something to fill it, and slammed home.

Irelia groaned gutturally. He didn't even need to work his way into it, instead she had taken his entire cock down to the base with one thrust. His hips crashed into her bouncy ass, the flesh rippling. Irelia shivered in unfathomable pleasure. Secretly she wanted this and only this whenever someone fucked her. Not only did it feel so much better for her, so much more visceral, there wasn't any chance of her getting pregnant. Her throat gargled, her hips moving instinctively to grind the cock around inside her.

Her eyes landed on the last man who stood nervously waiting his turn. Irelia pointed at him, then as if he was on an invisible tether, curled her finger pulling him forwards till it was barely inches away from her face. Hungrily she cleaned the cock in front of her, the musky scent of it filling her nose and reminding her of what contents it would produce. She pushed her lips down over the cock as far as she could till it hit the back of her throat, coughing slightly. The saliva only made it easier, lubricating the cock for a smoother ride over her lips. Her head moved with her body, riding the cocks below her whilst sucking eagerly and thrusting on the one in front of her.

Pleasure overtook her, her total control of the men and situation getting to her. It seeped through her like the heat of a boiling oven, the metal hot rods inside her, making her body squeal and squeak and moan under the stress of their attacks. Her body jiggled happily as she rode even harder herself, unhooking herself from the cock in her mouth and shaking her hips with abandon as she felt her impending orgasm catch in her lungs.

Irelia looked across at Riven, her breasts bouncing in rhythm with the men's thrusts. The men surrounding Riven were now swapping, cum having been dumped in her pussy and her ass. Irelia watched it trickle out of both holes as she lay on the floor, her panting worse than a metronome. The one in her mouth had released her throat from his assault, allowing the others to shift into position around her. Apologies kept springing from her lips, so quiet the men didn't hear her. Irelia did though. She smiled with satisfaction as she heard Riven's weak protests to the man getting under her, the other at her pussy.

Without even giving the cum in her body time to dribble out, they slammed back into her holes. Riven cried out but again it was cut off, the man seeing an open chance and hammering his dick down into her throat. Riven's body shook as he did, her airways cut off again. Completely airtight, smothered, her body twitched and jerked as basic body functions were cut off and tried to turn themselves back on. Irelia watched with fascination as Riven gagged again and again to throw up what was in her throat, the muscles in her neck tensing and relaxing, but to no avail leading to the constant repeating of her reflexes. Irelia moaned as she watched, her own heat now too high to ignore.

Irelia dived back, swallowing the cock again. The pressure in her body was becoming too much. It was ecstatic, on a river heading towards the waterfall she eagerly swam towards the edge ready for the exhilaration for when she flew over it. Her muscles tensed, she could feel the men's pressure also rising. The chorus to a choir rose in union towards the inevitable climax. Her vision blurred, the men having to do nothing as she bounced on the cocks spearing her body. The groaned as she moaned, the vibrations in her throat giving the man in front of her first class treatment. The other two angrily joined in, as if her leading the charge was an affront to their gender. The cocks pounded her relentlessly, her mind drowning in pleasure. Here they shared. Here they wove together. Here was Ionia. This girl, this woman, this… fighter, would not pollute their ways. No. She would learn theirs. Forcefully.

Irelia slammed her ass down as she came. She released the cock in her mouth with a pop, the moans dripping from her lips stuff of legends. She arched her back as the pleasure electrified itself way through her system, her limbs jerking as they randomly tensed from overloading. She panted wildly, her hands in her hair as the men never stopped despite her orgasm, riding the dicks as the orgasm blew her mind of whatever thoughts she had towards those in the room. She looked fondly over at Riven, her fellow woman in the room. She groaned loudly, her ass continuously gouged out sending sparks up into her. His hips kept slapping into her ass again and again, his cock bloated ready to spill. She didn't want to stop the little man so instead leant back into the pleasure. Oh gods, how long would it be before someone fucked her ass again? Despite her orgasm, her blurring vision, she lean back down and captured the neglected cock again. Her tongue hung out, slathering and wrapping its way around the shaft as the man grabbed her head thrusting till it hit the back of her throat once again.

Riven and Irelia moaned together as the men exploded inside them, their own orgasms coming to them in waves now, continuously happening whilst the men pounded them. Not that they noticed. Each party was here for its own, uncaring about the rest. Irelia quickly pushed herself off the cock she was gargling, panting heavily as she desperately tried to swallow what she already had in her mouth. It hadn't finished however and continued letting out ribbons of spunk, splattering over her skin and in her eye. Irelia swallowed what was still sloshing around in her mouth. Quickly she gulped in the air, desperately trying to ignore the pleasure that went through her like bolts of lightning almost making her collapse.

"See Riven?" Irelia almost laughed, confidently. She enjoyed her mastery over the situation, over Riven. She felt both of her lower holes stretch a little further with the cock expanding to release their load inside her. She groaned slightly. It felt like molten oil had been sprayed inside her, causing tidal waves of pleasure crashing over her furnace. It would keep it doused for a while she hoped. "Get used to this, and you'll have your redemption in no time at all."

Riven heard the words.

She never responded.

* * *

Irelia walked down the corridor a little wobbly. She put one hand on the wall to steady herself, the other hand holding onto the clothing she couldn't put on at the time. She wore only her panties and bra. The rest of her robes hung on her other arm. She would wear them when she had the time to put them on. What she needed right now was her chair, some time alone and preferably something to wake her up. The multiple orgasms, heady smell of sex and the cum still dripping out of her overused pussy and ass put a heavy curtain of sleep over her mind. It was a shame she had more paperwork to do, she was actually enjoying herself. Was it better than usual to join in just because of that naïve girl? Possibly. She couldn't deny that she got some satisfaction out of her being broken down. What state would she be in when her tenure here ended?

She clomped up the stairs slowly, her legs feeling like they were made of iron. She gritted her teeth as the soreness of the experience finally hit her, her overworked muscles complaining with every step higher. She panted in front of her door and kicked it open half-heartedly. She looked behind her. There was a small drip of liquids behind her. Thankfully the other officers wouldn't be here for another two weeks. By that point Riven would've dragged the smell of sex into the very walls. Irelia smirked. Riven's screams and moans would become good background noise whilst she worked.

She locked the door behind her. Clumsily she dropped into her chair. Contentment filled her, a job well done. The images of her forefathers and family smiled down at her, they probably would've agreed with it all she told herself. She smiled to herself, her lithe legs coming up and resting themselves on her desk. She ran a hand through her dishevelled blue hair. It too smelled of cum. The bastards had obviously decided to unload on it.

"Shower, definitely," Irelia murmured to no one in particular, one hand going over her breasts, the other going down to her crotch. Her mind reprimanded her, her lust uncontainable. Her nipples poked out. She willed her furnace to calm down. Her body itched, by itching the stinging nettle mark she had only made her want worse.

She sighed. It was going to be painful to ignore it till it went away again. She snuck her hand into her panties and slowly felt around inside it. Delicately she placed her fingers in her asshole. It gaped easily allowing two to slip in. They squidged. She sighed. She didn't even need to test her pussy.

It was going to take a long time for it all to drip out.

* * *

When Riven awoke, it was in her new room. This did not comfort her. She did not wake violently like so many would believe she would, her sleep marred by the memories haunting her dreams. Instead she woke ready. Ready again for what might be happening to her. Ready again to satisfy men. Ready again to submit to their desires. All of it was for her redemption. She would not fight their feelings. She could not bring anyone back who she had killed. But if they were willing to forgive her, to give her a form of redemption, then she would swallow her revulsion, her horror and disgust. She would accept all their feelings till they were satisfied.

Agonisingly slowly, she pushed herself up from the bed. Her entire body screamed at her, her muscles wobbled. They had not been gentle. To them she was a piece of meat to be tenderised. A hole to fuck. An enemy to rape. The world sang to her in blues and black. She tried to concentrate on her sword. She could, just about.

Standing on feet that shook she lurched over to the door, colliding into it. Her shoulder screamed at her. She fumbled for the handle to stabilise herself and leaned against the smooth wood. The anger at the men arose inside her and boiled. She gritted her teeth, her fist curled to punch the door. Her mind stopped her. Reminded her. Brought forth the unwanted memories again. Her hand dropped. The anger didn't fade though, it changed into paranoia. Where they there? On the other side of the door? Simply waiting for her to cross the threshold where she would once again turn into worse than a slave. Her eyes shot down to the lock. It wasn't locked. She scrambled for the lock, the loud click instantly whisking some of the paranoia away. Memories of the gangbang replaced it. All the emotions she felt. All the things that they did to her. Slowly she slid down the door. She hugged her knees to her chest. Her breathing hitched, her pants coming in fast suddenly as the remaining paranoia mixed with the anxiety from the memories and the fear of her own redemption. She had to continue going forwards, no matter how many times she was fucked over. She would… would what? What was she when she was on the other side of redemption, what was she?

Riven whimpered. How long would she last? Would she even remember about her redemption and herself at the end of all this?

Or would she be lost? Her mind slowly changing from the pleasure that would be forcefully given to her. Her purpose no more. At least here she would have a purpose. She would not be constantly searching for redemption. Riven shook in fear as she thought of what might become of her.

Nothing but a tool to serve men.

* * *

 **As I struggle to deal with the emotions I'm having as I get out of depression, I feel lost a lot of the time. Is this truly what I want to do? Who I want to be? Who the fuck am I? Is this right? Everything I try to do when I go forwards is now uncomfortable. It doesn't hurt like it used to, which I guess is good. But now, I'm not about anything. Previously, when I moved towards the pain it was slow but I knew I was on the right path. Now I look around and wonder where the path even is. It has all but disappeared underneath my feet. I feel like Pooh, trying to go home. I always get to where I'm going by walking away from where I've been. That's what the saying was, but of course Pooh always got lost in the fog and had to be saved by Christopher Robin. ARGHHGHG. I'M LOST! I WANNA FIND MYSELF!**

* * *

 **My god I suddenly have no idea what the fuck I wanna do now. Unlike last time though, I don't have a backup work/job/education. It's just me, unemployed, on my own, trying my best. I'm super lost.**

 **Will I be happy? The more and more I go towards my goals, to my dreams in life, the more I wonder if I'll be happy with what I have/achieve. My brain is fucked, I don't consider myself human, at least not as much, and I struggle to see the future as something positive now. Good news is, I'm moving forwards. Bad news is, I have no fucking idea where I'm going or if I'll be happy with what I achieve. Do I want fame? No, probably not. But there is this intrinsic want for approval, to be in the limelight, to be recognised, to be valued.**

 **It reminds me of the book Unseen Academicals. Where an orc is told: You must have value. And in the end he says that value must always be topped up, like a draining mug of liquid. Instead you must ask if you have become: Have I become?**

 **Can I be satisfied? Can I be happy?**

 **Is it now even possible for me to become?**

* * *

 **The days seem to be going by more slowly now. That's really good. My mind is more alert, the days seem to be going more slowly, I seem to have more of a grip on time itself.**

* * *

 **Guess who can't wake up for shit. This guy. Guess who still wants a fucking job. THIS GUY. GUESS WHO'S HAD 5 INTERVIEWS IN THE LAST MONTH AND STILL NO JOB. THIS FUCKING GUY.**

* * *

 **God this fucking hurts. Just wanna have a job, not worry about things, just GET UP AND DO SOMETHING WITH MY FUCKING LIFE. But we've almost finished this commission, then we'll have a good sit down and write about my life and who the fuck I am.**

* * *

Thank you again to Geist for commissioning this off me. Thanks to everyone who read the final product and gave me comments and advice for my work. Slowly improving back to where I was. We'll get there. And hopefully a job soon enough, all these interviews, maybe I'll get one one day.


End file.
